Etna's Request
by Loveable Bishounen
Summary: The young vassal, wanting the best for the overlord, buys him some diapers to help with his bedwetting problem...


Etna had a large smile on her face as she walked down the halls of the Netherworld castle. As she walked, a large bag swung from left to right with every step she took. Some curious by-passers wondered what Etna was carrying, but she would not tell anyone. The vassal turned a corner and stopped before of a large door; she took a deep breath and entered with bag in hand.

Behind the door was the young king Laharl, who seemed to be getting ready for bed.

"!" Laharl quickly turned towards the door and covered himself. "What the hell are you doing? I'm naked! Leave now!"

"Umm… You're not naked lord; you just don't have your scarf on…" Etna said in a dumbfound manner.

"Still, close the door!" Etna followed the request. "What do you want anyway?"

"I have a present for you." Etna smiled as she held the bag in front her.

"Really!" The king joined her in smiling. "What is it?" Etna just giggled. "C'mon, what is it?" Etna giggled again. "Damn it, just tell me Etna!"

"Okay. Sit down on the bed." Laharl did so as Etna sat down next to him. She reached into her bag and pulled-out the object that was within. She held it out in front of Laharl, but he was confused. The questionable object had a square shape and looked flimsy. On the cover were some little demons and some young children who looked to be 1,300 years old.

"What the hell…? And this is supposed to be…"

"Well Laharl…"Etna was blunt with the young king. "you know I care about you as much I can; one thing I care about is your health. I was thinking about your little problem at night…" By now, Laharl kind of had an idea where this was sort of heading, but he just remained quiet. "So I'd taken the liberty of getting you some…" Etna cleared her throat. "protection."

"Protection?" Laharl questioned.

"…They're diapers my lord."

"What!" Obviously, Laharl would not take too kindly to this. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Well, I care about you, and want you to be healthy and happy. Besides, it's not so bad wearing them, a lot of the people of Earth wear them; hell, some even enjoy wearing them."

"Earth? The people up there are fucked-up. Besides, I don't need them."

"Yes you do. You wake up every morning wet, smelly, and sticky. The odor is beginning to linger around you, and you're even getting some rashes from sleeping in wet sheets."

"But what about the others?" Laharl asked. Some person could always go through my trash and find…."

"That's why I have plenty of plastic bags. Every morning, you would just put it in a plastic bag, tie a knot, and just throw it away. Even if someone were to go through your garbage, most people would be too lazy to open the bag. Besides, if you are worried about paparazzi, this would be easier and more concealable than doing laundry everyday.

The overlord thought for a minute. He predicated what he would do with the object after its use and compared it to having Etna do his laundry everyday. He concluded that it would easier to do the former.

"Okay. I'll do it…" Etna expressed a huge smile and wrapped her arms around Laharl, who blushed a little. "but, you'd have to wear one too."

Etna let-off an awkward giggle. "Why sire?"

"It would make me feel more comfortable, furthermore, why should I be the only one to do this? It was your idea in the first place."

Etna did not have a choice. She did want the best for the king; besides, it may be interesting. "Okay, I'll do it. Now, lie down on the bed and let me change you."

Laharl was not too thrilled about the idea, but he did what he was asked. Etna stood in front of the king and unbuttoned his shorts. She then pulled them off his body, revealing a pair of white boxers, which also came off his body. Etna then opened the package of diapers and took one out, along with some powder that she bought. She opened the diaper and placed it under the lord, and proceeded to powder his lower area. She placed the diaper over his crouch and firmly taped the two ends. Laharl then stood-up and began to walk around.

"So, how does it feel?" Etna questioned the now diapered-boy.

"Strange. Very strange." Laharl proceeded to walk around for a few minutes, trying to adjust to new piece of clothing. "Okay… it's your turn now."

Etna nervously smirked as she lied on Laharl's bed. He slowly unfastened all the belts on her skirt and slowly pulled it off her body. Laharl began to take deep breaths as he glanced at Etna black panties. He quickly pulled them off and snatched a diaper from the bag. He unfolded it and placed it under Etna with staring at her body. He took the powder and gently shook it over her area. He then grabbed the other end of the diaper, still without looking at Etna, and taped the sides together. The overlord took a step and looked at a full view of Etna, which then he felt legs begin to shake.

"Well…" The vassal stood up and felt a rush go through her legs as she heard the diaper crinkle. "I'm going back to my room; call me if you need anything. Night, diaper-boy." She lifted her skirt off the floor and refastened it around her hips, gave the king a peck on the cheek and left the room.

Laharl, still panting from the experience, quickly turned off his light and lied down in bed. Under his covers, he placed his shaky hand over the diaper. He quietly moaned Etna's name as he slowly rubbed his area and heard a crinkle as he done so. He soon began to rub harder and faster, and saying Etna's name louder. As the diaper crinkled more, he began to pant heavier and imagine Etna in many different positions. Quickly, he felt the end the coming, and tried his hardest to hold back, but seconds later…

Etna quickly fell asleep in her bed. She did not mind her new equipment, because she did not need it and all she dreamt about was the late King Krichevskoy. Upon morning, Etna woke up sluggish, as she always does, and dry. She did not want to get out of bed, but she had to go to the bathroom. Etna groaned, as she moved the sheets to the side, but then remembered what she was wearing. She questioned herself as to if she should use the diaper, or get out of bed. After a moment, she relaxed her self. The vassal placed her hand over the diaper and felt the flow and warmth entering. Etna quietly giggled while this was happening, but as soon as it stopped, she fell right back to sleep.

An hour later, Etna woke again, and knew she could not trick herself back to sleep. She removed the covers and slowly got out of bed. She walked over, put on a clean skirt and top, and went to go see how the king slept, without changing herself.

This time, Etna decided to knock at Laharl's door and state that it was her. The vassal heard a voice to enter, so she opened the door and closed it behind her. She walked up to the overlord, who was just waking up.

"So, how did you sleep?" Etna asked the waking king.

"Okay, I guess…" Laharl responded, while accidentally showing Etna his wet diaper.

"So… it was helpful last night." The king gave no reaction to her line. Etna saw that the overlord needed a boost of confidence, so she decided to tell a little white lie. "Well, the diaper proved to be useful for me as well. See…" Etna showed Etna her diaper. "I had an accident too."

Laharl's respiration began to increase. "Really?" Etna nodded her head. "Well… maybe wearing this won't be too bad…"

Etna smiled. "That's good." She then ensued to hug the king, who felt the diaper squish up against him. The vassal then gave Laharl a kiss on the cheek and left the boy alone.

Laharl, breathing heavily and letting his mind run wild, reacted what he did last night.


End file.
